<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between two worlds by otbtomlinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272107">between two worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otbtomlinson/pseuds/otbtomlinson'>otbtomlinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Beards, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Crossdressing, Even more fluff its so cute, F/M, Fairies, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gods and Goddesses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, High School, Inexperienced Louis, M/M, Magic, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Harry Styles, fake girlfriend, some ziam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otbtomlinson/pseuds/otbtomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy/High School AU</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a well-respected Snow Fairy in his Village. Finally, after many years,  Louis riles up the courage to ask his mother to attend school, since there is no source of professional education in his village. With malfunctions and mishaps, his journey doesn't exactly go to plan. Introduce a Fire Fairy who comes along to hopefully save the day, a fairly annoying spirit, a stunning bookworm, and a green, doe-eyed human boy.</p><p>Or</p><p>Where a fairy and a human meet, and new opportunities are unveiled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between two worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first Fantasy! AU, so it's very different from what I normally write. This idea has been swarming around my head for months, but I thought people didn't choose to read Fantasy fics. That was until I read Collision, and realized people do in fact like these sorts of books! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, make sure to kudos, and comment your opinions. </p><p>You can DM me on Twitter @haloscollision if you have any questions or queries about this. </p><p>Thank you!</p><p>- mills &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to Nix.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Village of Nix was inhabited by thousands of different creatures. Creatures which had lived here for thousands of years. It was their home. The village had gotten their name from their leader, the Greek Goddess of snow, Khione. People rarely saw Khione, she kept to herself most of the time, although when people did meet her, it was a blessing. Everyone in the village saw her as a woman of power to look up to in their adolescence, and the majority of adults still admired her.</p><p>As you may have interpreted from their leader, the Village of Nix was a snow village. It was winter all year round. Although the majority of the hamlet was snowed, and frozen over, the houses which held families were built out of wood, bricks, and other materials that had been transported from other villages, and found within their forest.</p><p>The thing is, there were no schools, or areas to learn in the village, so if you wanted an education, you had to face the consequences. They weren't necessarily “consequences”, per se, more like decisions you had to make, which lead to sacrifices. “Mother!” The dainty boy chirped as he sauntered into his mother’s bed-chamber, where she lay in bed, reading a book.</p><p>“Good morning, dear!” She smiled, as the boy flew into her bed, curling up next to her under the covers as she continued reading her book which was titled “50 FUN FACTS ABOUT SNOW FAIRIES”. The boy was intrigued by this, even though he was a snow fairy himself, he loved expanding his knowledge on his own species. </p><p>“Those look like my wings.” He smiled, as his mother chuckled and nodded in response. The wings portrayed in the book were icy, clear, with blue, frosted detailing which added a beautiful appearance to them. “You were blessed with some of the rarest wings in the land, young one.” The woman spoke, pressing a kiss to her son’s head. It was true. These wings, titled “Cierco Wings” were only given to around 2% of Snow Fairies, making the people that were lucky enough to be born with them, some sort of booster in the hierarchy of Nix, and other realms that withheld fairies.</p><p>The two sat there for a little while, admiring the beautiful sets of wings that were littered inside of the book. “Mother?” The boy eventually asked. He had been building up the courage to ask his mother this for weeks, reciting what he was going to say in his head almost every day, to ensure his persuasion was as convincing and charming as possible.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” His mother responded, placing the book down in her lap as she turned her attention towards him. This was it. This was his one chance, and he certainly wasn't to ruin it. </p><p>He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m almost 18, well, I’ve got a couple of months,” the boy chuckled, straightening his back, before he just came out with it. “I want to go to school.” His mother looked slightly taken back by this request, possibly shocked. </p><p>“I just want to learn, like my friends!” The fairy continued, smiling innocently, thinking about all of his friends that had been allowed to attend school at a younger age for countless reasons.<br/>
Schooling had never even been in question for Louis. Although he longed to learn the fantasies of the magical realms, he craved the knowledge about other breeds and types of fairies, yet he had never been able to pursue these dreams. He was never given any explanation as to why he wasn't allowed to attend schooling, and he had learned not to ask. But he was getting older now. And with a lack of education towards simple things, he wouldn't make it very far in the job he was reigned to pursue. </p><p>“School?” She spoke, her lips pursed, although they were slightly turned up at the corners. The boy nodded vigorously, as a determination flashed through his guilelessly wide eyes. His mother sat thinking for a second, although the pleading look on her son's face was irresistibly hard to decline.</p><p>“We shall speak about this matter during dinner, dear.” The woman replied. It wasn't a yes, nor was it a no. So the boy was relatively pleased with the response rather than just getting shut off.  “For now,” she continued, “may you go collect berries or fruits in the forest for dessert?” The youngster nodded, knowing how beautiful the forest was, and how many adventures which it held inside its snowy barriers. </p><p>The boy began to flutter out of the room. “Louis?” His mother asked, halting him at the doorway. “Yes, mother?” He replied, cocking his eyebrow in question. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Whenever his mother told him that she loved him, his heart swole out of admiration, like a young child who had just received a present on Christmas morning. “I love you too, mum.” Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides due to the size of his grin.</p><p>The forest Louis adored was full of wildlife. Snow foxes burrowed into the 6 inches of white which coated the floor, bringing an assortment of food to their cubs which the Elders had laid out at the shack. Pegasi flew amongst the trees, wingless creatures on their back, experiencing the thrill of flying which Louis and the other fairies could feel whenever they wanted. </p><p>The people and creatures of Nix didn't feel the cold, well, they did, but it didn't affect them as it did to normal people. Over the thousands, and millions of years that Snow creatures roamed the lands, they had adapted to the bitterness which everyone else outside of their “breed” felt. </p><p>Louis was floating an inch off of the ground, not in the mood to trudge through the pure, picturesque, sheet of white which was home to him. His wings were fluttering peacefully behind him, a sound he truly adored, as he hummed a hymn that his mother used to sing to him when he was an infant. She still sometimes sang this to him if he was having difficulty coming to rest, or if he was upset. </p><p>There were some crisp looking apples dotted around on the delicate branches of a fruit tree. Louis grinned at the sight, remembering that his mother’s favorite fruit was apples. He floated up off of the floor, scouring through the apples to find the ripest, reddest, apples out of the cluster. The woven basket placed loosely on his arm was quickly filling up, it was slowly overflowing with the abundance of apples he had retrieved. One apple accidentally rolled out of the basket, plummeting down towards the ground, Louis groaned in annoyance, but his scowl quickly turned into a smile when it was caught. “Careful, gorgeous.” The boy below beamed, shooting up to the top of the tree to hand the smaller boy his apple.</p><p>“Thank you, Ash.” Louis blushed, placing the item carefully in the basket. “My hero.” He sighed sarcastically, placing a hand on his heart dramatically. The icy-haired boy scoffed, rolling his eyes in amusement. He too was a snow fairy, more specifically, an ice fairy. See, the two types of fairies were different, even if it was just by the shape of their ears, or the size of their wings. </p><p>The two had been close for as long as they could remember, although Louis sort of knew Ash had a little thing for him, which wasn’t a problem, in theory, it didn't change anything between the two. Ash was a gorgeous boy, as a matter of fact, and sure, Louis was slightly attracted to him, he was very kind, gentle, and didn’t look too bad either. </p><p>They had shared their first kiss together under the mistletoe at the Christmas Banquet when they were 14 years old, in which their mothers had cooed at, and practically made it their mission to get the two boys together. Their failed mission. </p><p>“So, why could you possibly need so many apples?” Ash spoke perching himself on one of the thick tree branches of a honey tree just to the right of him, patting the spot next to him. Louis shrugged and reluctantly sat next to the boy. “Mum and I are going to make an apple pie.” He smiled, pulling his knitted sweater over the palms of his hands. </p><p>“How lovely.” Ash grinned, staring out on the thousands of acres of snow coated trees laid out perfectly in front of them. The trees represented the people who lived in Nix. You see, whenever a child was born, or a creature was bred, a tree was planted. Ever since Khione had founded the village, this became a sort of tradition. A beautiful tradition that represented them perfectly. Every tree had a story. An outstanding story.</p><p>Louis saw Ash looking at him fondly out of the corner of his eye, and decided that it was best to head back. “Yeah. Well! I better get back.” Louis smiled, hopping off of the tree branch, dusting the snow off his bum, and quickly shooting back to his home, hearing Ash shout a “goodbye” from behind him, which he just ignored. </p><p>You see, the thing about Louis and his family is that they didn't live in a normal, village house. Their home was significantly larger than everybody else’s house. Not in a “braggy” way or anything though, it was just facts. They didn't live in the village really, they lived a little further away, sort of in the forest. Their house had trees surrounding its proximity, it was like a form of protection, although they didn't need protection, in all honesty.</p><p>Louis weaved in and out through the trees until he found himself flying through the kitchen window, giving his mother a little fright as he swooped in with the basket of apples still securely fitted on his arm. “Louis! Gosh.” She breathed out, clutching a hand on her chest as she leaned against the kitchen table. The boy giggled and apologized, slipping on his gloves which he wore when preparing foods that needed washing. Sometimes, he accidentally froze the water, or any liquid really, if he wasn't paying attention. Just another “perk” for being a fairy, really. Louis began washing the apples, whilst his mother cut up the pastry, preparing it for the pan. She had already made the sauce before Louis arrived, which was her special cinnamon recipe. </p><p>“So, can we talk about my school?” The fairy asked, as his mother sat down at the table after an hour or so of cooking. She smiled and looked down at her food. “I think you're old enough now, my love.” The older woman spoke, her silver hair hanging slightly below her waist, which she started tying up into a bun. </p><p>“Really? I can go?” Louis breathed, having to grip the arms of the chairs, as he almost flew out of his chair in excitement. “Yes. You can go. I think you’d be best off at Aphrodite’s, we can rely on her to give you a good education.” She spoke, as both of them dug into their meals. His mother’s cooking was simply another thing he adored her for, maybe he was biased because he had only ever eaten meals prepared by her, but that doesn't count, it's still amazing.</p><p>The pair discussed most of the aspects of Louis attending his new school, and they figured it would be best to start as early as possible since he had already missed out on so much. Yes, his mother had taught him basic skills, but it wouldn't be enough to make sure he had a good future. Plus, even though it may not seem like it, staying in a castle all day got quite boring. </p><p>Soon enough, Louis was tearing his wardrobe apart, trying to find an acceptable outfit for his first day at school. “God, Louis. You’re acting like a child.” He muttered to himself, although he just wanted to make a good impression.</p><p>Due to Louis being a snow fairy, and him living in minus degrees for his whole life, he couldn't really handle anything above ten degrees celsius. That’s why his mother had arranged with Aphrodite a special “cleanse”. This would allow his body temperature to be able to handle higher temperatures without passing out, or becoming ill. She told him that as soon as Louis arrived at his new school, a spirit would be waiting for him at the entrance so he could do the “cleanse.” </p><p>Although this would be amazing for Louis, and it would mean he would be able to survive in warmer climates, he was definitely nervous. Nevertheless, Louis chose a purple sweater, with hints of blue and pink embedded in with the material, which was a little oversized, so it hung just below his waist, and the sleeves practically ate up his hands. He decided to pair this with some black, skinny jeans which he had never actually worn before because they made his thighs and bum a little larger than they actually were.</p><p>Despite this, he still laid them out on his dresser, next to the backpack one of the Elders had crafted him for this occasion. His mother didn't have to know that he had actually ranted about how much he wanted to go to school to them, and they had almost immediately woven him one out of some sort of fabric. </p><p>He looked down on his outfit, smiling in pleasure as he reminded himself that he was going to be alright, and even though it was nerve-wracking to attend a place full of probably well-educated people, his mother was always one portal trip away. It’s not like people stayed at the school in dorms or anything, Louis would be returning home every day afterward. </p><p>Louis was an extremely sociable boy. Ever since he was a child, he would always spark up a conversation with the woodland folk, or just start babbling away with the Elders whenever he had the chance. Because of this, he wasn't too worried about being an outcast. </p><p>With the preparation for tomorrow finally being completed, Louis said goodnight to his mother and settled beneath his feather, yet silky sheets, falling asleep almost instantly after his head hit the pillow beneath him, the sun settling pleasantly on the horizon. </p><p>The dreams that conquered his mind that night were odd. They weren't his normal dreams that he had on a daily basis, there were no people, or animals, or the snowy trees he usually saw. Instead, they were colours. Swarms of blue and green swirling around one another, creating a delightfully comforting cyan colour. It went on for hours. The whole night he saw these hypnotic shades of blue and green, and surprisingly, it just eased him.</p><p>The colours disappeared when he felt someone shake his shoulders softly, pulling him out of probably the most harmonious slumber he had ever experienced. Louis stretched his arms out in front of him, slowly peeling his eyes open, the smell of pancakes filling up his senses. “Wake up, Boo.” He heard a soft voice whisper, seeing the glowing figure of his mother standing at the foot of his bed, a tray in her hand.</p><p>“Morning, mum.” Louis breathed, still half asleep. The atmosphere always rose whenever his mother was present. The woman smiled, floating over and placing the tray of food next to Louis. There were a few pancakes, with some sort of blue sauce drizzled over them. A glass of milk and an unusual medium-sized box had also been neatly placed on the tray. </p><p>“Open the box first, love.” She insisted, seating herself on his bed, whilst looking at him with a knowing glisten in her pale blue eyes, one of the many traits Louis had inherited. The boy nodded, picking up the white wrapped present and carefully tearing it open, making sure not to rip any of its contents. </p><p>Louis only ever received gifts for his birthday. Because usually, for his birthday, the people of Nix would host a large party or gathering. There would be dancing, fireworks, music and all sorts of celebrations. This was usually because Louis’ birthday was also on Christmas Eve, so it was a mix between a celebration for that and his birthday. The Village took Christmas very seriously for some reason, probably just because it was an all-around jolly village in general, and the holiday tends to bring a sense of uplifting joy to people who celebrate it.</p><p>Louis pulled off the remainder of the wrapping paper, revealing a couple of items. First, there was a pale blue sweater, with the letters LT embroidered on the sleeve, making it clear that it was homemade. “That one is from Grandma.” His mother smiled, as Louis ran a hand over the material, sparks tingling on his palm, realizing it had a faint amount of fairy dust woven into its seams. “She wanted to wish you good luck.” </p><p>Next, he picked up a rectangular-shaped item, apparently gifted from the elders. He found this odd as they never got anybody gifts, but he didn’t question their kind gestures. Tearing away the paper, it was revealed to be a book of some sort, all about Greek Mythology and mythical creatures. “How lovely of them.” The woman spoke, smiling gently at the gift for her son. </p><p>Lastly, he picked up a small box, which was from his mother. Louis opened the velvety box, revealing a necklace, a tiny glass pendant was hung on the end. On closer inspection, there were tiny snowflakes floating around within the glass. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Louis continued staring at the necklace in awe, nodding at his mother's question. He quickly attached the gift around his neck, the pendant sitting perfectly centered on his chest. “Thank you, mum. I love it.” He spoke, climbing over to envelope her in a tight hug. She rubbed soothing circles on his lower back, seeing his wings sparkle a little brighter today.</p><p>“Right, love. I’ll let you have your breakfast. Make sure you get ready for your first day, the Elders set up the portal to Aphrodite’s.” She instructed, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head before leaving the room. </p><p>It took him a good twenty minutes to finish his breakfast, mainly because he was flicking through the book the Elders had gotten for him, finding it extremely interesting indeed. Shortly after, Louis slipped out of his nightwear, and into his school clothes, carefully slotting his wings through the slits in the back of his jumper which all fairies had to have, otherwise, their wings would look odd all squashed up and crammed into their clothes. </p><p>The boy stood in front of the mirror for a couple of minutes, giving himself a mandatory pep-talk to boost his confidence in himself. He used a funny tool he had stolen from his mother to curl his eyelashes, which he used every day. </p><p>What? There’s nothing wrong with having lovely looking eyelashes.</p><p>Truth be told, Louis had never actually used a portal before. Since he was born here, there was really no need for him to use one, he didn’t need to travel anywhere. The thought of traveling through one was slightly unsettling, would it hurt? Surely not. They were used every day and Louis had never heard any complaints about them. Also, his mother would have definitely told him if it was going to pain him in any way. </p><p>He remembered to slip the necklace his mother had gifted him around his neck, the pendant sat proudly on his chest. Maybe this was a way to show the people at his new school that he was a snow fairy? It came to the realization that he wouldn’t be the only fairy there. He would most likely encounter Flower Fairies, Woodland Fairies, Animal Fairies, and many other different kinds. Although he pledged a silent prayer that he would not run in the paths of any Fire Fairies.</p><p>Snow and Fire simply do not mix. That is common knowledge. </p><p>Louis shrugged on his backpack, ensuring his new book was slotted inside as it may come in handy. He quickly double-checked if he had all of his items inside. His mother was currently stressing about if he was prepared enough, even though Louis had explained that he was in fact ready.</p><p>He checked himself one last time in the mirror, fixing his feathered hair with a touch of spray someone had crafted in the Village. The wings attached to his back were glistening proudly, as he too was proud of himself, and the jeans that he used to think were unflattering and deformative were actually growing on him. Maybe having a pair of jeans that clung to your ass wasn’t so horrible after all. </p><p>Finally, he fluttered down the large staircase, to find his mother stood patiently at the door with three other people. They were all wearing long, draping cloaks made out of the most beautiful snowflakes, which they had used some sort of magic to secure and freeze them to ensure they didn’t melt off. </p><p>The three figures turned around as Louis descended the stairway. The Elders.</p><p>A strong wind was gusting throughout the large house, almost making Louis shoot back at the impact. It immediately corrupted his hearing, trying to stop this by cupping both of his pointed ears, and squinting at the four adults who stood before him.</p><p>“Don’t worry! That’s just the portal!” His mother yelled over the wind, pointing over to the mystical, almost hallucinogenic, portal which stood outside his doorway. It was possibly the scariest, yet most amazing, thing Louis had ever witnessed in his life. The portal was a deep blue colour, resembling a winter’s night sky in the village, yet its center was completely blackened. </p><p>“Are you ready, young one?” One of the Elders spoke, turning her body, and stretching out one of her arms to guide Louis towards the portal, which he was now suddenly questioning. Louis quickly glanced at his mother, who was nodding and smiling proudly, which Louis took as a confidence booster. </p><p>The boy fought for any sign of dishonesty in the Elder’s eyes, yet found no trace of lies. With this, he nodded, gripping the straps of his backpack, and biting his bottom lip. Before anything else could happen, he felt two light arms wrap around his body. “Stay safe, my dear.” His mother whispered into his hair. Louis immediately hugged back, having to stand on his tippy toes to be at a comfortable height. “I’ll be back for dinner, mum.” He chuckled, finding it a little amusing that his mother was so protective and overwhelmed at the fact that he was going to be away from home for a couple of hours. </p><p>“I know, Boo. Behave, and remember I’ll always be one portal trip away.” She spoke, attempting to relieve some of the stress she was currently feeling. Although they both knew that Louis would soon be home, shoveling down his mother’s cooking as he did each night. Nothing was going to change. Nothing at all.</p><p>“Are you ready?” One of the other Elders asked as they started to lead Louis out of the castle, the snowflakes immediately falling soundly on his eyelashes, the crunch of the path below him reminding him that this was home.</p><p>“Yeah.” Louis breathed, as they slowly, but surely, made their way to the portal. Louis’ mother was waiting at the doorway, smiling pleasantly at her son.</p><p>“Now. It may feel funny, but just close your eyes, and maintain a steady breathing pattern. It can be quite overwhelming for a first-timer.” The Elder closest to him spoke, his voice deep and rough, yet peaceful and consoling. Louis kept his eyes trained on the portal in front of him, his head nodding in response.</p><p>Before he stepped in, he turned around to his mother. “Love you, mum! I’ll be home before sundown!” He shouted, his voice echoing as the woman shouted something back incoherently, yet Louis knew she told him she loved him too.</p><p>With one last reassuring nod and a pat on the back from the Elders, Louis was engulfed by the darkness. As instructed by the Elders, he breathed in slowly through his nose, and out through his mouth, keeping his heart rate at a steady pace, as he felt his breath being taken away, an excruciatingly bright light making his eyes snap shut, and squeeze together as tight as he could, trying to block out the blinding light in front of him. </p><p>Something was wrong. </p><p>He felt himself falling. His body tilted around, so Louis was delving deeper into the midst head first as though his wings had suddenly disappeared, and stopped working as he attempted to level himself again. This wasn't meant to happen. The trip was supposed to be a couple of seconds, but he had been constricted now for around a minute or so. His breathing technique had flown out of the window as he felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks, his heart racing a million miles per second.</p><p>He was going to die. He knew that he was going to die. There was no other explanation.</p><p>Louis waved his arms around in circles, finally being able to level himself so he was now falling feet first into whatever the fuck he had gotten himself into. Maybe it was all a trap. Although that made no sense in the slightest. The Elders and his mother would never do this. Something must’ve gone wrong. </p><p>The light slowly opened itself up, right now he was certain that he was falling. And not the good kind of falling. It wasn't the feeling he felt when he jumped off of the top of the castle at 4 years old when he began his wing-training, no. It was the falling you felt when your heart rose up into your throat, your lungs gasping at even the littlest amount of oxygen they could find, his fingernails digging into his palms in pure, sheer terror. </p><p>He saw green. Like the green that he had seen in his dream. Except this time, there was no blue. The possibility of the green he saw below him being grass was high. Although at this very moment in time, his brain couldn't malfunction properly, he couldn't seem to think of any other green stuff except grass. He never even saw grass, he only saw it in the stories.</p><p>That's when the sound appeared. There were beeps. Honks, almost. Ducks? No. Blaring horns? Voices? There was civilization. The green got closer, and Louis braced himself for an extremely rough landing. No weight of wings were present on his back, and his backpack had been rid of a while into this disaster of a journey. </p><p>“Holy mother of-” Louis began before his breath was once again caught in his throat, as the world in front of him finally came into view. His legs and arms were flailing wildly, his limbs moving in circular, frantic motions as he was about to come face to face with the world below him. Many questions were rushing through Louis’ head right now, he found himself unable to answer any of them. </p><p>The ground was a couple of feet away from him, the only thing he could do was close his eyes, and pray that he wouldn’t immediately die at the impact, although he wondered how he didn’t die before. Landing was a lot easier than he expected, his feet came in contact with the ground below him, even though he toppled over, and ended up on all fours, he counted that as a success. </p><p>Louis looked up at the sky, as he figured this is where the portal had dropped him, and he was met with the deep blue colour fading away, the portal disappearing into the atmosphere. One thing Louis knew for certain was that he was definitely not in Aphrodite’s school. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was the heat. Oh god, the heat was excruciating against Louis’ pale, snow-kissed skin. The boy knew he wouldn’t survive two minutes in this heat, he was breathless, his palms were sweaty, and the hair he had styled to perfection was all ruffled, probably making him look like a lost puppy. </p><p>In desperation, Louis managed to find his balance, grabbing the backpack which had coincidentally been shot out of the portal and was now laid in front of him. “Mph.” He grunted, stretching out his limbs which had been flying about for the previous four minutes. However, his focus was turned away from the heat and the pain when he saw a girl. The girl had short blonde hair, styled in a bob, her red lips parted and her green eyes wide as she had her vision trained on the boy who had just fallen out of the sky.</p><p>Louis scrambled over to the bench she was perched on, fighting his attention away from the blistering heat which didn't seem to be affecting the other people around him, which luckily had not witnessed this unusual scene. “Uh, hi!” Louis shouted a large grin spread across his lips, as he came closer to the girl who was still star-founded at his sudden appearance. </p><p>“Hello, there.” He panted, looking around aimlessly to try and grasp an idea of where he had landed. “I’m Louis, and you may be confu-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the heat apparently took over his body, as he came colliding with the ground below him, the last sound he heard was a surprised shriek from the girl, and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>